


Untitled Glee Kink Meme Fill #4

by gleekinkfiller (thelastpen)



Series: Glee Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Intersexuality, glee kink meme, prostitution reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastpen/pseuds/gleekinkfiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Rachel asks Santana to teach her how to be a slut, and Santana spends the night teaching Rachel to talk dirty, beg to cum, smack her own tits, finger her own ass, squirt, and whatever else the filler can think of other than hardcore kinks. It's all done with the intention of Rachel fucking guys, so Santana says things like, "Finn's gonna think you're such a good little slut" and "Are you gonna cum when Puck spanks you like this?" Santana can either use a strap-on or have a g!p if that's what the filler is into. (http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/34234.html?thread=45091514#t45091514)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Rachel Berry was good at - besides singing, dancing... well, anything to do with the stage, really - it was planning and researching.  
  
Which is how she found herself nervously fidgeting with her locker door and casting nervous glances across the crowded hall at where Santana Lopez was dialing in her combination at her own locker. It only made natural sense that she would want the most... qualified potential teacher once she'd made the decision to advance her knowledge and it was well known in the halls of McKinley that Santana was the best. Well, actually, _Brittany_ was considered the _best_ , but when she'd approached her about it, the taller girl had started giggling in a particularly distressing manner and told her she didn't need to _practice_. Which was patently _absurd_ \- what possible performance didn't need to be _practiced_ \- so Santana was the best choice.  
  
Taking a deep breath and licking her lips nervously, she closed her locker and started across the hall. In her head, she kept repeating her pre-curtain mantra over and over, needing the reassurance before risking the potentially violent unhappiness the cheerleader could have with her proposal.  
  
"Hi, Santana!" she chirped, smiling brightly at her.  
  
Glancing at her, Santana managed to keep herself from rolling her eyes - barely and she was proud of that accomplishment - as she shoved her brown paper covered English text into her locker. "Berry. Why are you talking to me?"  
  
"I would like to speak to you regarding a potential arrangement -" Santana cut her off.  
  
"Uh-uh. No. I ain't listening to no twenty minute diatribe on whatever crap you're thinking of. You want to ask me something, ask, but keep it _under_ thirty words and make it snappy before that shirt makes me physically sick," she said, sneering at the almost psychedelic neon kitten frolicking on Rachel's chest.  
  
Rachel frowned at her chest, brushing her fingers over the fuzz of the appliqued kitten for a second. "Yes, well, I wish to engage your services for instruction in erotic services for the procurement of a man's sexual interest and the maintenance thereof following its accrual."  
  
Santana's eyes went wide as she realized what Rachel was asking after a moment. Slamming her locker close, she grabbed Rachel's arm hard above her elbow and dragged her bodily to the bathroom. Shoving her inside, she blocked the door with a chair and glared at the wide eyed girl.  
  
"Okay, say that again cause I am _not_ believing you just asked me what you asked," she snarled.  
  
Rachel blinked nervously, rubbing her arm. "I... I wish to engage your services?"  
  
"I _heard_ that, hobbit! You want me to what? Teach you to have _sex_?" she sneered.  
  
"Well... I suppose yes would be the proper answer. And... and the proper manner to gratify a man's... urges as well?" she suggested timidly.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Santana stared at her incredulously.  
  
"No? I truly would like to know and it's well known that you are the most, well... _experienced_ -" She cut her off again.  
  
"Okay, just stop there before I smack you because if you keep trying to call me a slut without calling me one, it's just gonna piss me off." She groaned, running a hand over her face. "God, I bet this is some kind of lame way of trying to get back together with Finnept too. Christ, you're stupid sometimes."  
  
She looked indignant. "I'll have you know that while, yes, previously I may have been... overly exuberant in my pursuit of my fellow captain of the glee club, I have... moved on to other more promising candidates. Which is why I need your assistance as your skills in the area are best known and -"  
  
"Stop. Are you going after Puckerman?" She looked like she was barely keeping from laughing. "Seriously, Berry? You want my sloppy seconds?"  
  
Rachel frowned. "Honestly, Santana, that's terribly crude. And Noah is a fine man."  
  
She rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Fine. I'll help. But we do this on my terms. _Your_ place, not mine. And you better have Breadstix waiting. Spaghetti with extra balls and triple sticks. And if you even _think_ about trying to offer money," she snapped as Rachel reached for her purse, "I'm gonna destroy _all_ of that Streisand crap I know you got in your room. Finally, you do what I say, _when_ I say and no bitching. Got it?"  
  
She nodded almost timidly. "Y-yes... my fathers are leaving this afternoon for a conference in Toledo and leaving the house in my care this weekend."  
  
"Then I'll see you at seven and if you even _think_ about talking about this shit with anyone - and I mean _anyone_ , including your sassy gay friends - then I'm gonna smack you in the face so hard Barbra will bleed. You get me?"  
  
Rachel's eyes widened in alarm as she clasped her hands over her nose to protect it. "Yes!"  
  
"Good. Seven tonight. Don't forget," Santana called over her shoulder as she sauntered out of the bathroom.  
  


* * *

  
Santana huffed in exasperation as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She ran a hand over her water slicked hair and groaned, adjusting her towel as she turned away, unable to believe that she was actually going through with this thing with Berry. Especially given her little _friend_ she could feel dangling between her thighs under the towel.  
  
Looking around to make sure she was alone in the locker room first, she dropped her towel and reached down to start the awkward process of tucking her member away. The head of her soft cock was just nestling into place between the cheeks of her ass when she heard the familiar squeak of sneaker on concrete and nearly jumped out of her skin. She was scrambling for her towel when Brittany came around the corner and made her sigh with relief.  
  
"Hi, San!" she chirped, skipping over to her and hugging her despite her nudity. "Rachie looks happy. Did you agree to teach her to have like super awesome sex?"  
  
"How do you even know about that?" Santana asked before sighing and sitting down on the bench, letting her member hang free as she reached for her bra. "I guess," she said, snapping it in place and pulling the straps up over her shoulders.  
  
"She asked me first but I don't think she thought it was really sexy when I started laughing. But it was funny that she thought she had to practice sex. Like, doesn't she know guys are happy just getting to have sex with girl? If they like that. I don't think Kurt does... or Blaine. They smell nice though. Oh! Does she know about little Sanny?" Brittany asked with a knowing smirk at her crotch.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No and I plan on keeping it that way."  
  
Brittany pouted. "Aw, but, San! You'd have, like, _way_ more fun if you drilled her. And you'd be in a better mood. Like when Puck bends over for you," she added with a smile.  
  
"Britt-Britt, I don't wanna fuck Man-Hands! Like, seriously gross." She stood up and carefully tucked her member away before pulling on her panties and spankies.  
  
"But you did Finn," she said, trailing off uncertainly.  
  
Santana groaned. "Oh Jesus, Britt. Fine. If I agree to bone the midget will you lay off?"  
  
"Yes!" She clapped happily. "Lord Tubbington says you and Rachie would be totally sexy together."  
  
She looked up from where she was zipping her skirt in place with a confused expression before shaking her head. "I don't even wanna know," she muttered, pulling on her top. "I gotta go. Berry promised Breadstix."  
  
"Extra balls?" Brittany asked with a giggle.  
  
Santana rolled her eyes, smirking at her as she picked up her bag, heading out of the locker room. "Yep. I'll call you after, Britts. See ya."  
  
"Bye, San! Have fun!" Brittany called as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Intersexuality/g!penis, dirty talk, oral, facefucking, swallowing

**Chapter 2**  
  
It was five after seven before she rang the doorbell at the Berry residence. Rachel opened the door with an expectant - and mildly irritated - expression, but Santana cut her off before she could start in on a tirade about the importance of punctuality.  
  
"Don't even start, Berry," she said, pushing past her into the house and tossing her bag on the floor as she went. "First lesson, guys _hate_ girls who always nag them about shit."  
  
"You're late, Santana," Rachel pointed out, but Santana's hand covered her mouth before she could say anything else.  
  
"I _know_ and I don't need you _nagging_ me about it got it?" she snapped. "So keep your mouth shut unless I tell you to open it, got it?" Rachel nodded, looking uncertain. "Good, now where's my 'Stix?" When Rachel was silent, she rolled her eyes. "You can speak."  
  
"In the kitchen," she said almost timidly.  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about," she said with a smirk, heading into the kitchen for her food. "Mmm, extra balls and sticks. Just the way I like it."  
  
Rachel's brow furrowed as she followed her in. "I really don't understand why you smile like that every time you mention the dish, Santana."  
  
Santana looked at her as if debating something for long enough to make the other girl start fidgeting nervously. Finally she sighed and dropped the breadstick she'd picked up back into the box. "Alright, you gotta know anyway or this is gonna be a seriously weird event, right? Okay, so base rules. First, if you tell _anyone_ about this, I'm going to kill you in your sleep. I am not shitting with you either. You will die."  
  
Rachel's eyes widened and she swallowed audibly, taking a step back as a hand rose to fist her shirt over the center of her chest.  
  
"Second, if you even _think_ about calling me _anything_ but a woman, they won't ever find all of you. I am one hundred percent woman no matter what and I am _not_ putting up with being called anything else. Got it?"  
  
She nodded jerkily, not understanding. "Y-yes. Yes, of course."  
  
Sighing, she unzipped her top and pulled it off over her head before removing her skirt and spankies, leaving her standing in Rachel's kitchen in nothing but her panties and bra. Holding her hands out to the side and turned in a slow circle.  
  
"I... I don't understand?" she sounded confused, her eyes roving over the smooth lines of Santana's body.  
  
"You will," Santana promised darkly, undoing her bra and tossing it over the chair where she'd set her uniform and sliding her fingers into her panties before shimmying out of them.  
  
"I still don't..." Rachel trailed off, her eyes widening as Santana took a wider stance and six inches of soft cock and testicles fell free from where they'd been tucked between the cheeks of her ass. "Oh my sweet Barbra..."  
  
"Don't judge," she said, sounding nervous for the first time as Rachel stared at her. "I'm a grower not a shower."  
  
"It's... it's huge," she whispered, a hand covering her mouth as she stared.  
  
"It's... huh?" she looked down at her member. "Are you comparing me to Finn? Cause oh hell no."  
  
"Oh my God. You slept with _Finn_!" She sounded so shocked that Santana snorted.  
  
"The dumbass fumbled around and barely got his tip in my _ass_ before blowing his load figuring it was a pussy," she said with a shrug. "And before you start, Puck just likes getting a bit of lady wood from behind and maybe he likes sucking it sometimes. He's not gay or nothing, don't worry."  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered again, rubbing her eyes.  
  
Santana rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Okay, you keep that up and I'm gonna give you another lesson in being a slut and give you something to do with that mouth that _isn't_ talking."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said quickly, her cheeks darkening as she looked down.  
  
"Whatever. You got a problem with this? With me teaching you now that you know and shit?" Santana asked, watching her carefully, noting how Rachel's eyes kept going back to her cock and shifting her hips as she felt it growing under her attention. "Last chance to back out, Berry. You wanna be my slut tonight so I can train you to make Puck mess his jeans or what?"  
  
Rachel swallowed, the tip of her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. "Y-yes... yes," she said softly. "I still... I want you to teach me..."  
  
Santana smirked, lowering her arms to reach behind her and grip the kitchen sink and lean back against it. "Good. Then get on your knees and show me how much you want it, slut."  
  
"Here?" she squeaked, a blush covering her cheeks as she looked around the kitchen. "B-but you're still," she gestured vaguely at the semi-erect member dangling from Santana's crouch, "you know... _soft_."  
  
She rolled her eyes and shifted her hips to make her cock swing, slapping against her thighs. "No shit, Sherlock. You're the one that wants to be a slut, so lose the ugly ass kitten sweater, get on your knees and put that big mouth of yours to work."  
  
"Y-you want me to... to..." she trailed off, her eyes following the flopping penis back and forth fixedly. "With my _mouth_?"  
  
"No, with your ears," she snapped sarcastically. "Yes, your mouth. What are you? Two? Fuck, even Finn didn't have this much trouble figuring shit out." Rachel started to kneel down uncertainly but Santana stopped her. "Lose the shirt now, midget."  
  
She plucked nervously at her sweater, biting her lip. "But..."  
  
"No buts. Lose it yourself or I'll rip the damn thing off you. It's fucking burning my retinas and I do _not_ want to keep seeing a damn neon pink kitten while you're sucking me off."  
  
Rachel hesitated until Santana pushed herself up from the counter with a low growl. Squeaking in alarm, she pulled the sweater off over her head revealing a light pink cotton bra. She tossed it over to the table at the flick of Santana's head and swallowing hard, lowered herself slowly to her knees.  
  
Santana groaned, feeling the girl's fingers lightly running up her thighs to graze over her still slightly soft cock. "Fuck, Berry. It's a dick, not a toy. Suck it. Don't play with it."  
  
Whimpering softly in nervousness, she leaned forward and pressed warm soft lips to the base of Santana's cock. She sighed in relief when she realized it didn't taste as bad as she'd been afraid of. Daring a bit, she took her in her hands and lifted her up to kiss the tip, her tongue darting out to slip over the bit of Santana's head that was peeking out of her foreskin.  
  
Santana's head rolled back at the feeling. No one else was so tentative - Brittany liked to use her teeth a lot quicker than Santana liked sometimes and Puck just went as quickly as he could to try and keep her from making accusations of him being gay. So feeling someone teasing her tip and playing with the foreskin the way Rachel was doing in her curiosity was almost overwhelming.  
  
"You taste like kissing Finn," she mumbled, running the tip of her tongue just under the rim of Santana's foreskin. "But... saltier."  
  
"For fuck's sake, Rachel," she gasped, trying desperately not to laugh at the idea of Finn's mouth tasting like cock. "Would you just suck me and stop talking about your jackass ex?"  
  
Swallowing nervously, her heart pounding hard in her chest, she carefully opened her mouth and took her inside it. Moaning slightly as Santana's growing girth stretched her lips wider than she'd really prepared for, she slid down. Her teeth scraped against her foreskin, accidently drawing it back until her tongue could rasp against the sensitive head.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ ," she moaned, a hand going down to grip the back of Rachel's head as she thrust her now mostly erect cock into Rachel's mouth. "That's right. Take all of it, slut. All the way. Christ, you're such a dirty little bitch, sucking me off in your kitchen like this."  
  
Rachel coughed slightly as Santana brushed against her uvula, the head of her cock brushing against the back of her throat, but her lack of gag reflex kept her from choking. Swallowing, she tried to keep her mouth as open as she could, her eyes closing as Santana pushed in until her full eight and a half inches was sheathed deep in the other girl's throat. She moaned against the uncomfortable sensation of fullness in her throat, sending vibrations rippling through her throat and lips and along Santana's member.  
  
Santana panted for control, her hands sliding down to grip the sides of Rachel's head by her ears as she leaned back against the counter and bucked her hips. "Fuck," she hissed, using her grip on Rachel's head to pull her off. Her eyes closed as she rolled her hips, thrusting into Rachel's hot mouth and fucking her throat with rough motions, her fingers digging into the sides of her head.  
  
Rachel reached up and gripped Santana's ass, trying desperately to breath through the rough treatment. Tears leaked down her face from the effort of keeping her mouth open so wide and the rough movement and she whimpered, digging her nails into the girl's flesh to try and get her to slow down. But the pain just made Santana groan loudly and thrust hard one last time into Rachel's mouth, her cock pulsing as she shot her load deep into Rachel's throat.  
  
"Sorry," she panted a moment later, pulling out and causing a bit of cum to leak out the corner of Rachel's abused mouth. "Got a bit carried away."  
  
"N-no," Rachel murmured, reaching up to rub at the sides of her mouth with a little wince as she swallowed down the rest of Santana's cum, her tongue darting out unconsciously to lick away the trickle that had escaped. "It's okay. I mean... Noah will want to do things like that, right?" She took a deep breath. "I need to be prepared. I appreciate your instruction, Santana."  
  
Santana raised a brow. "Okay, so, I just throat fucked you without warning and your response is _thank you_? Oh, you're definitely a slut." She reached down and grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her to her feet and shoving her towards the door of the kitchen, feeling her cock already recovering from her climax. "Living room, you filthy slut. I want you to show me how turned on letting me fuck your face made you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Intersexuality/g!penis, dirty talk, masturbation, exhibitionism, filming, toys

Santana dropped down on the couch, her legs spread as she reached down to lightly grip her cock. She watched Rachel as she came into the room, but when she moved to sit down with her, she shook her head sharply.  
  
"I don't think so. I want to see how hot my fucking your face made you," she said, pointing at the coffee table.  
  
"W-what?" Rachel stammered confusedly, looking at the hardwood table, a flush of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. "But... people might see!"  
  
Santana glanced across the room at where the curtains were slightly pulled back and raised a brow. "So? I thought you wanted to be a slut. So lose the underwear, get on the table and show me what I want to see."  
  
"Santana..."  
  
"No! I gave you an order, slut!" Santana snapped, glaring at her. "Now fucking _do_ it before I get sick of this charade and bail."  
  
Swallowing harshly, Rachel reached for her bra's clasp and undid it, blushing darkly at the low whistle as she pulled it away and tossed it aside. Shivering slightly, she slowly lowered her arms until Santana could see her topless chest lit by the light from the window. Her nostrils flared slightly as her eyes darted towards the eight and a half thick inches sprouting from Santana's groin as her hands drifted towards the waistband of her skirt.  
  
"No. Leave the skirt. Just take off the panties," Santana instructed, holding out her hand with a smirk. "I want 'em."  
  
"You... you _what_?" She stared at Santana in shock, her attention torn from where she'd been watching the hand move lazily up and down the girl's cock to the way she was holding out her hand.  
  
"Your panties. I want 'em. Now take the nasty wet things off and give 'em here."  
  
Rachel swallowed hard and reached under her skirt, wiggling her hips as she shimmied her panties off without removing her skirt. Santana smirked to see the pink cotton hipsters coming off of Rachel's legs instead of the white granny panties she knew she used to wear from ben Israel. When the wet fabric landed in her hand, her eyes widened slightly but she brought them up to her nose and took a deep breath.  
  
"Damn, Berry. You _are_ a slut. Who'd've thought that a good face fucking would make you soak your panties?" she asked with an amused smirk.  
  
Rachel blushed. "W-what are you going to do with those?"  
  
Santana's smirk widened at the nervous sound of Rachel's voice. "I'm gonna keep 'em, but for now," she brought them down to her cock and pressed the cooling dampness against her member, starting to stroke herself with the panties, "I think I'll get some special use out of them. Now get your ass on that table and spread your legs. I wanna _see_ how wet you are."  
  
The blush covering her cheeks darkening, she sat down on the table primly, only barely resisting covering her bare chest. Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"You're hopeless, Berry." Continuing to stroke Rachel's panties over her cock, she sighed in exasperation. "I thought you wanted to be my slut."  
  
"I... I do!" she insisted, looking alarmed that Santana might think otherwise.  
  
"Then why do I have to tell you everything? I _told_ you I wanna see how wet you are!" Santana snapped. "Now spread 'em!"  
  
Biting her lips nervously, Rachel reached down and pulled up her skirt to expose her core as she spread her legs. Her lips gaped open before Santana's lustful gaze as she spread her legs into an oblique angle, a thick drop of arousal spilling from between them to run down and drip on the coffee table. Santana's jaw worked for a moment at the sight before she leaned over and rummaged through her bag where it had landed by the sofa, pulling out her phone.  
  
"W-what are you going to do with that?" Rachel asked nervously, her fingers working over her skirt.  
  
"Not blackmail you if that's what you're thinking." She rolled her eyes, turning on the video feature and zooming in on Rachel's spread lips. "God, you're such a filthy slut with that bare pussy."  
  
"It's for _ballet_ ," she protested.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Stop playing with your damn skirt and touch yourself already."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
Santana sighed exasperatedly. "You wanna be Puck's slut, right? Well he _loves_ dirty texts and skype and shit. So you're gonna think this," she nodded at her phone, "is a webcam and make his freaking night, got it?"  
  
"R-really?" she asked, her fingers sliding over her inner thighs towards her bare core.  
  
"Damn straight. He's too cheap to buy porn and why should he when he's got a dirty slut like you to make videos for him?"  
  
Her lip firmly caught between her teeth, Rachel spread her folds with one hand and ran her fingers through the silky fluid seeping from her entrance, dragging it up to the swollen nub of her clit. "O-oh," she moaned, her eyes closing as she stroked her clit.  
  
"Fuck," Santana mumbled, fisting her cock and jerking off as she watched Rachel through the screen of her phone. "Inside... fuck yourself, Berry."  
  
Her fingers trembled slightly as she pushed them inside her dripping core, her legs spreading slightly wider in response to the penetration as she moaned. Her upper arms squeezed her breasts together as she pumped two fingers slowly in and out of her tight hole with her free hand trying desperately to keep herself spread for Santana as she watched her with lust blown eyes. The silken fluid of her arousal spilled from her with each pump, slicking her folds and trembling thighs and puddling on the surface of the coffee table.  
  
"Another finger," Santana demanded, relaxing back into the sofa and enjoying the show with leisurely pumps of her cock, the phone still recording Rachel's masturbation.  
  
Rachel whimpered as she wiggled a third finger into her tight channel, her pumping becoming more awkward. When Santana demanded a fourth, her nostrils flared in protest and she pulled her soaked fingers from her loosened hole. "I simply can't do that, Santana. It's not p-possible."  
  
"Fine," she grumbled, reaching into her bag and pulling out a purple dildo. "I came prepared," she said, tossing the thick seven inch silicon cock to Rachel. "Fuck yourself with that."  
  
"B-but it's so... so _big_ ," she mumbled in protest, her hands barely able to circle to two inch thick shaft.  
  
"How the fuck do you think you're gonna take me if you can't take that?" Santana demanded, before flicking off her phone's camera and switching through her photos. Finding a photo of Puck's cock with his fist around the base as he pumped himself hard, she turned it around. "Or this?"  
  
"W-what?" she gasped, looked at the good six inches of circumcised cock on Santana's phone. "But... it's smaller..."  
  
Santana snorted with laughter. "That's your boy's junk. He's so proud he likes to send pictures. _Try_ not to tell him it's small when you see it in person. Now," she flipped back over to the camera and set it to record again, "I wanna see you fuck yourself with that dildo, slut."  
  
Taking in a shaky breath with her eyes fixed on the camera of the phone, she took the dildo and pressed it's bulbous head to her core with one hand and held herself open with the other. Swallowing hard, she started slowly pushing the dry shaft into her dripping core.  
  
"F-fuck, Berry! You didn't have to do it _dry_ ," Santana exclaimed in shock, watching in awe as Rachel's head fell back as she kept pushing it in.  
  
"Y-you said to... to f- _fuck_ myself..." she panted, letting out a whimper as the head of the dildo bottomed out. "Oh God," she moaned, starting to slowly pump it in and out, causing fluid to gush from her core with each outward motion.  
  
Santana watched with wide eyes, grabbing Rachel's discarded panties and wrapping them over her straining cock before fisting herself again. "How's it feel?" she asked breathlessly. "Tell me how it feels to fuck yourself like that, you dirty slut."  
  
"F-full," she whined, sliding her free hand down to finger her clit, her whole body trembling as the feelings built higher and higher as the stimulation and the usual thrill of being on camera tangled together, "oh... oh! I think... I think I'm going to... to..." she trailed off breathlessly.  
  
"Do you want to come? Such a filthy little slut you want to come already? Fuck," she growled, pumping faster, feeling her testicles tightening up in preparation for release. "You're probably getting off on being filmed while you're fucking yourself, aren't you? Dirty slut like you... you're imaging Puck watching and jerking himself off like this aren't you? Imagining him coming all over himself watching you fuck your nasty sluthole?"  
  
"Oh! Y-yes! Yes!" Rachel moaned, her back arching as she came hard, her mouth open in a breathless scream.  
  
"F-fuck," Santana gasped, bowing over her cock as she managed one last pump with Rachel's panties over her shaft before she came hard, letting out ropes of sticky cum into the soft fabric. Pumping a couple of times to keep stiff, she wiped off and dropped the ruined panties before stopping the recording on her phone and rubbing her sore arm. "Damn you're a freak, Berry," she muttered, reaching over and stopping Rachel from pulling the dildo out. "Uh-uh, none of that. Leave it in there," she said, pulling the girl to her feet. "It better still be in you when we get up to your room. I'm gonna teach you how to be a _real_ slut now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Intersexuality/g!penis, dirty talk, toys, overstimulation, spanking, rimming, anal, DP, squirting

Rachel's eyes rolled back from a moment as she gasped breathlessly as the dildo shifted in her as she stood on shaky legs, pressing her thighs together to hold the dildo in her. Her eyes dropped to Santana's thick member still standing proudly against her stomach. "Are... are you going to t-take me now?"  
  
"If you mean am I going to fuck you, then yes," she said, shoving her towards the stairs and watching as she tried to work her way up them while holding the dildo deep in her seeping core, before picking up her bag and following. "I'm gonna fuck you however I want because you're my slut tonight, got it?"  
  
"Y-yes," Rachel stammered, sweat beading her forehead as she struggled with the unfamiliar sensation of being filled by the dildo while walking and climbing the stairs. "W-what about pr-" she panted for breath at the landing, not moving until Santana's hand came down on her ass with a sharp crack, making her jump.  
  
"Did I tell you to stop?" she demanded. "Up the stairs, slut! And keep that dildo in you! I don't want it sliding out on the nasty floor."  
  
She nodded, reaching down to push the dildo back in before crawling the rest of the way up the stairs. "W-what about protection?" she asked as she finally got to the top.  
  
"A slut like you is concerned with that sort of shit?" Santana asked, pushing her towards Rachel's bedroom. "I'm clean and you're on birth control, _right_?"  
  
"Y-yes," she stammered, having to pause and lean on the wall as another orgasm washed over her from the constant stimulation of having the thick dildo filling her.  
  
"Then what the fuck is the problem?" Santana demanded. "On the bed slut, but don't you dare get on your back. I want you ass up with your feet on the ground. Got it?"  
  
"C-can I t-take it out?" she panted as she made her way over to the bed and sprawling on to it limply.  
  
"No," she said simply, pulling a harness out of her bag and dropping it on the floor before advancing over and strapping the dildo into Rachel's abused core. "Not until I say," she whispered into her ear before smacking her ass hard.  
  
Rachel cried out as her hand slapped hard on the same spot she'd hit earlier, making her clench hard on the dildo strapped into her. Her hands fisted into the covers as her taut nipples rubbed against the slight roughness of her bedspread. She let out another short cry as Santana spanked her hard.  
  
"You're such a dirty little slut, bitch," she growled against the pain in her palm as she let off slap after stinging slap against Rachel's hot ass, the firm, round globes turning first pink then an angry red. With her last slap, she hit low and just barely jarred the edge of the dildo, making Rachel jerk and cry out as she came with a gush of fluid soaking through the harness. "Fuck... do you think you're gonna come like this when Puck slaps you?" she snarled, shaking her hand out.  
  
Rachel gasped for breath, tears streaming down her face as she felt Santana rubbing her ass before kissing. "W-what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Getting you ready," Santana mumbled, running her thumbs between the cheeks of Rachel's red ass and spreading them. "Puck _really_ likes being allowed to fuck a girl's ass. You wanna be that kind of slut?"  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, breathing through the pain and pleasure coming from the stimulation between her legs and her hot ass. "Y-yes... t-take my... my butt... p-please... p-prepare me..."  
  
"God, you're a nasty slut," Santana said, leaning down to run her tongue from the base of the dildo peeking out of the minimal harness up to the girl's tightly puckered asshole.  
  
Rachel moaned and rubbed herself into the bed as Santana rimmed her, "P-please," she begged. "S-santana, _please_!"  
  
"Begging for me to fuck your ass? Goddamn, Berry," she said, pulling away and pumping her cock fully hard again and pressing the tip of her dick against the puckered rose of Rachel's asshole. "You better relax," she warned palming up a handful of Rachel's copious arousal to slick over her cock and the girl's ass.  
  
Rachel's hands tightened on the bedspread but she spread her legs and pressed back into Santana. "I'm... I'm ready... _please_ ," she begged.  
  
"Dirty little slut," Santana growled, pushing inside with a long thrust. Rachel jerked, the intense stretching sensation sending blood rushing to her head as she panted with eyes tightly clenched shut and face pressed into the bedspread as she let out a long scream into her mattress. Santana paused, panting to keep control at the feeling of intense tightness surrounding her cock, her fingers digging into Rachel's hips as she felt the extra pressure of the dildo pressing against the bottom of her cock through Rachel's walls.  
  
"G-god," Rachel moaned before rocking her hips. "P-please... use me," she whispered desperately. "I... I need you... to... to _train_ me..."  
  
"God," Santana groaned, rocking her hips and thrusting into Rachel's tight ass. She bent over the girl, pounding into her ass with rough jerks, spurred on by Rachel's moaning and breathless begging for more.  
  
Rachel moaned and panted desperately for breath as the feeling of being filled completely overwhelmed her. Her mouth gaped open as each thrust from Santana's hips dragged her sensitive nipples over the bedspread and jostled the dildo stretching her cunt. It was more than she'd ever dreamed, more than she could have _imagined_ being taken so completely. Rational thought was driven from her mind and she could only whine pathetically as her body clenched desperately around the dildo and Santana's cock as she came again.  
  
"Fuck you're such a slut," Santana hissed through clenched teeth as Rachel's third orgasm dragged her closer to losing it herself. "God, are you gonna come like this when Puck's slapping his balls against your dirty cunt?" she panted, reaching around to pinch Rachel's clit hard when she didn't respond. "Answer me, bitch!"  
  
"Y-yes!" Rachel screamed, another orgasm thundering over her and sending clear fluid gushing over Santana's hand as she felt the girl's cock throbbing in her ass and the sudden warmth of her climax.  
  
" _Fuck_!" she gasped as she gripped Rachel's hips hard enough to bruise as she shot her load deep into her ass. "I didn't know you were a squirter. Puck's gonna _love_ you," she muttered, wiping her hand on Rachel's pink bedspread before she pulled out and unbuckled the harness holding the dildo in.  
  
It slid out in a wet rush of fluid and Rachel shuddered with the loss, her legs buckling until only her grip on the bed kept her off the floor. She panted for breath, looking dazed and overwhelmed to the point that Santana thought she was going to pass out and they'd be done. Then she took a deep breath and asked breathlessly, "What next?"  
  
"You want _more_?" she panted, staring incredulously at the wrecked girl sprawled on the bed. "Fuck, Rach, you're an insatiable little cockslut, aren't you?"  
  
"Y-you said my name," she gasped out.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," she growled. "Fine, you want more then get your ass on that bed and spread _wide_ while I go get cleaned up from fucking your nasty ass."  
  
Rachel dragged her eyes open and weakly pulled herself up on the bed, exhaustedly turning over to lay on her back with a dazed smile. She'd never dreamed she could feel like this, like she was floating, connected to her body by the thinnest strings that somehow managed to send pleasure shooting up to electrify her very soul whenever Santana touched her. Clearly she should have done this _much_ sooner to properly appreciate the sexual sides of her characters when acting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Intersexuality/g!penis, dirty talk, self-restraint, photography, fingering, analplay, fisting, vaginal

Santana came out of the bathroom and tossed the cleaned toys into her bag, narrowing her eyes at Rachel before grabbing her phone from where she'd scooped it into her bag earlier and taking a photo of her with her legs spread, cunt stretched out from the thick dildo that had filled her and cum seeping out of her loosened asshole onto the bed. Smirking she pulled up Puck's number and shot him a text with the photo. _Bet you wish you were here._  
  
It wasn't a moment later than a response came back. _Fuck yeah! Damn San! Share!_  
  
 _Mine for now_ was all she sent back before dropping her phone into the bag and grabbing the bottle of lube she'd brought for the dildo, slicking it over her sore cock as she pumped herself hard again. Once she was hard, she climbed on the bed and ran her hand through Rachel's swollen folds, teasing her sensitive clit with a brief flick, making the exhausted girl flinch and cry out weakly but not close her legs.  
  
"That's right, slut. Keep 'em spread for me," she said with a smirk as she took Rachel's cum and spread it over her nipples before leaning down and sucking it off, nipping at the peaks.  
  
Rachel's eyes flew open and if she'd been less overwhelmed and sensitive she'd have reached for Santana's head as she felt the girl working her breasts with lips, teeth, and tongue. Her chest heaved under Santana's mouth as she gasped for breath, each suck, lick and nip sending jolts straight to her core. "P-please," she panted, the only word she could think of.  
  
"Nope," Santana said, pushing away. "You want more, you're gonna have to work for it."  
  
She whined in protest, dragging her eyes open. "But I need it..."  
  
Santana smirked. "Damn straight, but you gotta make me need it just as bad. How you gonna do that?"  
  
Rachel's brows furrowed in thought and she licked her lips before bringing her trembling hands up to cup and knead her breasts. "L-like this?" she asked softly.  
  
"You think that's gonna be enough?" she asked, snorting in disbelief and leaning back. "Come on, you can do better than that. Imagine I'm Puck if that's what you need to get _inspired_."  
  
Swallowing hard, she rolled on her stomach and crawled up on all fours before reaching beneath her and fingering herself. "Please, Santana," she said softly, her arms trembling and making her drop down to rest her on her forearm of her supporting arm, her ass up in the air. "P-please... I need you..."  
  
"Push that cum back in your ass and I'll think about it," she said with a smirk, gently stroking her lubed cock.  
  
Rachel trembled as if she was going to refuse for a moment, then her hand slid from her dripping cunt to gently finger her puckered anus. "P-please..."  
  
"Nah. Not feeling it. _Convince_ me you want my cock, Berry."  
  
Swallowing harshly, she let her weight rest on her head and shoulders and reached back with both hands to spread her ass cheeks and press two fingers into her puckered hole. "I need you to t-take me," she whined. "Please... I... I need your y-your fat cock..."  
  
"Do you now?" Santana smirked at her, pleased by the change from the arrogant self-contained Rachel in Glee to this shivering cumsoaked mess. "Tell me what you want me to do with my cock. You want me to fuck your cunt?"  
  
"I... I," she swallowed and took a deep breath, unconsciously shifting her weight and making her ass sway in front of Santana, "I want you to f-fuck me... p-please... please, Santana, fuck my c-cunt with y-your thick c-cock..."  
  
"Why don't you tell me about it?" she husked suggestively. "Are you wet?"  
  
Rachel panted heavily, her fingers dipping down to finger her dripping folds. "I'm so w-wet for you... I need you so bad. Please, Santana," she begged, " _please_! I need your c-cock in my c-cunt. P-please fuck me with your big cock... f-fuck me _hard_ ," she moaned, fingering her arousal out of her core.  
  
"Damn. Didn't really think you had it in you," she mused, watching fascinatedly as Rachel covered her fingers and wrist with her own fluids. "On your back, Rach. I wanna see how flexible you are."  
  
"H-huh?" she mumbled, letting her hands fall from her body and gratefully rolling onto her back, lying sprawled before Santana.  
  
Santana reached down and gripped her spread ankles, raising them up into the air. Leaning against the backs of Rachel's thighs, she pressed them closer and closer to her chest. When Rachel let out a low moan of protest, she finally stopped. "Hold them," she commanded, reaching down to drag the girl's limp arms over her thighs. "Hold your legs here and don't you dare let them down or I swear I'll stop."  
  
Rachel moaned, barely feeling it as Santana gripped her hips and dragged her roughly to the end of the bed. "Please," she begged, panting with want, her eyes barely open. "P-please fuck me..."  
  
She moved to stand at the end of the bed, her cock just brushing against Rachel's raised thigh as she ran her fingers through her dripping folds. "Fuck you're wet, Rachel. God, does getting fucked this hard really turn you on? You're such a filthy little slut I bet you'd love being fucked like this on a stage with hundreds of people watching your nasty ass get fucked."  
  
Rachel moaned, unconsciously tightening her grip on her legs and raising her ass a little higher. "Y-yes... yes... please, Santana... please..."  
  
Santana laughed, suddenly plunging three fingers into Rachel's entrance so fast the other girl cried out in surprise. "That's right," she said, setting up a fast pace, the wet sound of her knuckle slapping into Rachel's cunt as she fingerfucked her filling the room, "you get off on applause and shit. Fuck, you must be just _aching_ to be fucked after we performed at Regionals. Is that what you need for us to win Nationals, Rachel? You need to know that Puck will push you up against the wall and fuck you stupid?" She slowed for a moment to shove in another finger, Rachel bucking slightly as she was stretched by the four fingers filling her.  
  
"Oh... oh, yes... yes, Santana," she moaned, pulling her legs apart as she tried desperately to buck into her hand for more friction where she needed most. "Oh God, yes... yes..."  
  
"You're such a dirty slut, aren't you," she growled, folding her thumb in and thrusting her entire hand into Rachel's dripping cunt, making the other girl cry out as the force rocked her body on the bed. "You'd get off so hard if everyone could see him fucking you, wouldn't you? Finnocence getting pissed and Q getting all constipated cause her baby daddy's shoving his dick up in your nasty sluthole backstage? Or maybe you'd give him your _ass_?" she suggested, slapping Rachel's hip as she pumped her hand in and out of her, making a fist and flaring her fingers in time with her thrusts until Rachel was shaking on the verge of another orgasm.  
  
She screamed, her back arching as one rough thrust scraped Santana's knuckles over her g-spot and sent her over the edge. Her hips bucked, the grip on her thighs drawing her hips up as her core spasmed around Santana's fist. Ejaculate gushed out of her clit, splashing into a surprised Santana's mouth and on her face.  
  
"Shit!" She gasped, pulling her hand out of Rachel's pussy to wipe at her face, making Rachel cry out at the feeling of loss. "God _damn_ you make a freaking mess," she muttered, licking the excess fluid off her lips. Taking her cock with one hand, she pressed her head against Rachel's entrance, grabbed her hips and shoved in in one hard, smooth, thrust, bottoming out against Rachel's cervix.  
  
She moaned as her body stretched to accept Santana's nearly nine inches of thick cock as she kept pushing in, a pleasurable sort of pain making her chest heave as her heartbeat picked up again. Once Santana's hips pressed against Rachel's ass, she gripped her hips, pulled out and shoved back in rough and hard. Her hips slapped against her thighs, balls slapping her ass as she pounded into her.  
  
"F-fuck," she panted, thrusting into Rachel hard enough to rock her into the bed, each strike of her head against the girl's cervix drawing a whimpering cry and breathless "more" out of the girl. "Y-you love this don't you, slut? Getting pounded like this. F-fucked into the bed?"  
  
"Y-yes," she gasped, trying to spread her legs further apart, her whole body rocking with each powerful thrust. "P-please... please..."  
  
Reaching up, Santana pinched one of Rachel's nipples and gave it a hard twist, making the girl scream as she tensed and released her third load of the night deep into her thirsty cunt. Feeling the flood of warmth in the depths of her core, Rachel cried out and came again, her walls pulsing along Santana's cock, milking every bit of cum from her.  
  
"Fuck," Santana moaned, her head thrown back as she enjoyed the feeling of unloading in a girl's core, keeping Rachel pulled tight against her and her dick buried in her hot, tight channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering doing two endings for this, one with Puck getting involved and one with a Pezberry ending. Thoughts?


	6. Chapter Six (Variation A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two endings I'm working on. "Variation A" is going to be Pucklepezberry. "Variation B" is strictly Pezberry.
> 
> Contains: Intersexuality/g!penis, dirty talk, fingering, analplay, vaginal, threesome, toys, lube, oral, handjobs, cumplay

"Holy _shit_!"

Puck's voice ringing through the room was almost enough to make both girls jump, but Santana just slid out of Rachel's abused hole and turned to look at him with her wet cock slapping against her leg. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, ignoring how his eyes roved over her nude body appreciatively before flicking back to where Rachel lay on the bed with cum leaking out of her stretched pussy and ass, panting for breath after her orgasm.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she growled when he didn't show any sign of explaining himself.

He pulled his phone out of his jeans and waggled it. "Find My Friends is an _awesome_ app, don't you think?" he asked with a smirk.

"Son of a bitch. What do you want?"

"A turn," he said, shrugging as he nodded at Rachel. "I can't believe you got in her skirt first. Damn, San!"

Santana glared at him for a long moment before her eyes trailed down to the growing bulge in his jeans with a smirk. "Well, Rach, you wanted to be a cockslut. Why don't you show Puck here how much you want him?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a long sigh, she let go of her legs and let them fall down over the edge of the bed. Laying there for a moment, she finally pushed herself up on trembling arms and tried to stand, only to sink to her knees. Looking at Puck lustfully, she licked her lips and started crawling over to him.

"Fucking hell, San," he muttered, pulling off his t-shirt quickly, "I hope you didn't break her."

"She didn't break anything," Rachel protested as Santana sat down on the edge of the bed and watched, idly stroking her and Rachel's mingled fluids over her cock. "I asked for all of it," she added, reaching up to unbuckle his belt and slowly pop open the buttons of his fly.

"God," he whispered, watching with wide eyes as she pulled his jeans down and mouthed his hardening cock through the white cotton of his briefs.

"Hope you've got some serious reserves, Puckerman," Santana called, leaning back against the bedpost and enjoying the show. "Cause Berry's in-fucking-satiable as a cockslut."

He groaned deep in the back of his throat as he felt Rachel's teeth scraping over his head through the cotton of his briefs. Running a shaky hand through her hair, he let his head fall back as he enjoyed the feelings. When her hands slid into his briefs to run her nails over his ass and push the fabric down, his eyes popped open with a decidedly unmanly squeak as he looked down to see her smirking up at him as she pulled his briefs down.

"I thought they might be a little tight," she purred, her pink tongue poking out between her lips to run up along the ridge of his cock.

" _Fuck_ , San, you made her a sex monster," he protested, eyes wide as Rachel took his thick - but noticeably smaller than Santana's - cock in her mouth, suckling at the head for a moment before sliding down and taking him down her throat. "Oh fuck..."

Santana laughed. "I told you she was insatiable. Didn't you listen? Her dads are gone all weekend. You up for it?"

"Oh _fuck_ yes," he groaned, fisting Rachel's hair as she reached up to fondle his testacles, rolling them between her fingers.

"Best part is no condoms," she added, toying with the head of her dick as she watched Rachel deep-throat Puck. "She's on birth control."

"You're kidding," he groaned, pushing Rachel away for a moment so he could shuffle over and drop down on the bed. "God, that's better. Was losing my balance."

"You should have said something," Rachel protested, crawling over and nipping at his inner thighs. "I wasn't finished."

"Sorry, babe," he panted. "You're just really fucking talented and I had to sit down."

"Mmm," she murmured with a smirk that made him shiver as he watched her take his testicles into his mouth, rolling them with her tongue and sucking roughly.

Santana reached over and ran her fingers through his mohawk. "You're getting sloppy looking, Puck. Should trim you up, but I like it long right now," she added with a smirk, giving it a tug.

He moaned. "Fuck, San. Do I gotta pulled on when I'm getting a bj, really?"

"Rach, babe, leave his balls alone and play with his head instead," Santana insisted mildly, watching him for a moment as Rachel let his damp balls fall from her lips and moved to tease his circumcised head with her lips and teeth again.

"F-fuck, San!" he complained reaching down for Rachel's hair to try and push her to take him deeper, but she resisted. "Please? Come on, Rach, don't tease!"

Rachel smiled around his head, but didn't respond, waiting for Santana's cue to move on. Santana smirked, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. "You want more, you know what to do," she added, nodding at where her cock had swollen to full erection again.

He groaned and leaned over, taking her in his mouth. Suckling on her head for a moment and flicking his tongue over the tip, he swallowed hard and slid down further with a choking cough as he took her all. Her fingers tightened in his hair, pressing his head further down onto her crotch with a groan as he reached up to fondle her balls.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, nodding at Rachel to go further on him as she knotted her fingers in Puck's shaggy mohawk and bucking her hips into his face as she watched Rachel sliding up and down on his shaft. "Suck it," she panted, getting on her knees and moving to straddle his face as she bucked into him, roughly fucking his face.

Rachel moaned as she watched Santana's thick cock pound into Puck's full lipped mouth, sending her lips and throat vibrating against his cock. He reached a hand up to grip Santana's ass and pull her close so he could suck as hard as he could while he used his other hand to press Rachel into him as he groaned. His hips bucked once, twice, and he came hard, sending ropes of cum shooting down Rachel's throat.

She gagged slightly, her throat working desperately as she worked to swallow it all before pulling off and wiping her mouth with a pleased smile as Santana pulled out just in time to send her cum splashing over Rachel's chest before moving off of Puck.

"Fuck," he groaned, sitting up to hungrily devour the cum off of Rachel's chest, licking and slurping noisily as he sucked and bit at her chest, leaving small marks across the soft skin. Rachel moaned, throwing her head back and holding onto his head as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and played it with his teeth.

Santana moved behind her, licking and sucking at her neck, her hands sliding down to hold Rachel's legs apart as the girl turned into a quivering mess under their mouths and hands. "What do you need, Rach?" she whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

"Fuck me," she moaned, her head falling back to rest on Santana's shoulder, her eyes closed to take in the pleasure they were giving her. "Please... please... just fuck me."

"You want?" Santana asked Puck, getting out of the way as he moved off the bed, making Rachel moan with the loss. "Over the bed, slut," she demanded. "Show us that tight ass and dripping fuckhole of yours."

Rachel groaned, laying on her stomach on the bed and sliding her legs over the edge so she could put her feet on the ground and spread her legs so they could see the slight gape of her anus and the mixture of cum and arousal dripping down her thighs from Santana's earlier rough fucking. "Please," she moaned, shifting her weight and making her ass wave invitingly. "I need it."

"What do you need?" Santana asked, reaching around Puck to stroke him hard.

"Fuck, San, you're gonna make me blow my load before I even get in her," he complained, batting her hand away. Stepping close, he ran a hand between Rachel's legs, pulling it away and licking the mix of fluids from his hand. "Goddamn you two are sexy," he husked, fisting his cock and rubbing the head between the dripping folds of Rachel's lower lips. "Tell me what you need."

"Y-you," she moaned, thrusting her ass back against him. "Please, Noah. Please fuck me. Fuck me hard..."

"God, I never thought you'd tell me that," he groaned, lining up and thrusting into her with one rough move, his balls swinging up and slapping her clit with the force.

She cried out at the roughness, but it soon faded into a moan as he reached around fondle her breasts as he leaned over her, letting her get used to him filling her. He wasn't expecting to feel Santana's nails raking down his back to his ass, though it gave him a shiver of pure pleasure at the feeling. His eyes widened at the familiar sound of the cap of her favorite brand of lube popping open and shivered as the cool liquid slid between his cheeks, making Rachel moan as he shifted in her.

"i'm going to fuck this tight ass of yours, Puck," Santana purred, slowly pushing a finger in his ass and curling it to caress his prostate. Working her finger in and out before adding another and carefully stretching him while pushing more lube into his tightly puckered hole, she leaned down and licked up his back. "I'm gonna fuck her through you and you're gonna come so fucking hard..."

He moaned and spread his legs as he felt her press the head of her cock against his puckered anus and start pushing in. "F-fuck, San," he moaned, pushing back against her cock to take her fully into his ass as he slid out of Rachel. When only his tip was just inside the girl's dripping cunt and his ass was flush against Santana's hips, he groaned and slid back in to her.

"Don't even think you're in control of this," Santana growled, digging her nails into his hips and setting up a bruising pace that translated into him fucking Rachel into the bed.

Rachel moaned and fisted her hands in the covers of her bed as he fucked her roughly, propelled by Santana hammering his ass. He trembled with the effort of not coming as his testicles slapped her. The grunts and moans of their fucking filled the room accompanied by the wet slapping of their joining. His hands squeezed and pinched at Rachel's breasts and Santana's nails dug into his hips painfully hard.

Suddenly he stiffened for a moment and jerked, coming hard and flooding Rachel's cumsoaked vagina hot cum as he felt Santana let go in his ass. Pushed over the edge, Rachel shuddered and clenched against him, milking him for every last drop. She laid there on the edge of the bed dazed by her climax as Puck pulled out of her, letting his cum drip down her thighs as he bent over to try and take Santana pegging him. His breath came in gasping pants as she fucked him hard again.

A moment later she pulled out of his abused ass, causing him to gasp in relief and sag against the bed. There was a rustle behind him as Santana crouched down and dug around in her bag, The package of wet wipes struck his shoulder and slid off, making him grunt in protest and reach for it.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, giving her an evil eye over his shoulder.

"Dude, my cock was in your nasty ass," she pointed at still rock hard member jutting from her groin at him. "Clean it up."

He muttered something under his breath, but slid off the bed to kneel in front of her and pulled a wipe out of the package. Rachel leaned up on her elbows to watch in fascination as Puck wrapped the white wipe around Santana's tanned cock and started rubbing it clean mere inches from his face.

"Don't forget the balls," Santana moaned out, leaning against one of Rachel's bedposts as she watched him clean her up.

He shook his head but took the wipe Rachel offered and reached up to clean her heavy testicles as he kept polishing her shaft clean. His eyes widened as he felt her cock twitch once, then twice. "Shit, San, are you gonna-?!"

He didn't get a chance to finish before she came hard. Thick ropes of cum shot out of the tip of her cock to splash against his face. One glob hit right between his eyes and trailed down the side of his nose as he glared up at her with his lips twisted in mild disgust as she laughed.

"Fuck, you should see yourself," she gasped out, grinning at him and reaching up to hold onto the bedpost.

"You're a real riot, you know that?" he muttered, reaching up to wipe his face, but Rachel got there first.

He blinked in surprise as he felt the wet warmth of her tongue laving up the side of his neck following a rivulet of Santana's cum. Her full lips nipped and suckled at the edge of his jaw to get a drop, making him moan and sag slightly closer to the floor. His cock twitched, hardening again as she reached down to stroke him with one hand as she kept kissing and sucking the evidence of Santana's cumshot off his face.

"God, you're such a cumslut," Santana panted, rubbing fresh lube onto her clean dick before reaching for the dildo and harness again. "On your knees while you do that, Rach. Time for your little friend again."

Rachel moaned in desire as she pushed her ass up in the air as she kept licking and kissing Puck's face and neck, rubbing her palm over his hardening shaft. Using her foot, Santana pushed Rachel's knees further apart, spreading her open for her as she lubed up the dildo. Sucking on a couple of her fingers to moisten them, she slid them into Rachel's loosened ass, coaxing her further open before sliding the thick dildo glistening with fresh lube in slowly.

"Puck, get up," Santana ordered, working the dildo in until the wide flange on the base kept it from going any deeper and Rachel was whimpering and moaning against his skin.

He groaned, but pulled away from Rachel and got to his feet. "San, this better be good," he complained. "I was getting a fucking _awesome_ handjob you just interrupted."

"This is better," Rachel said breathily, kissing his inner thigh and working her way up the bottom of his cock with soft nips and teasing kisses. Santana only smirked at him and raised a knowing brow as he moaned, feeling the girl's hands running up his legs to grasp his bare ass as she leaned in to take his testicles into her mouth, rolling their soft hardness over her tongue. "Isn't it?" she asked, rolling her eyes to look up at him as she ran the flat of her tongue up along the seam of his shaft.

"Oh _fuck_..."


	7. Chapter Seven - Variation A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Intersexuality/g!penis, fingering, analplay, vaginal, threesome, toys, lube, oral, handjobs, throatfucking, cumplay, breast play, double penetration, triple penetration

Santana watched with bated breath as Rachel's lips slowly wrapped around his angrily red circumcised head. She didn't look up at the way his jaw hung slack, eyes closed in pleasure. She barely noticed his big hands tangled in Rachel's thick hair, pulling her in until her lips pressed against the soft skin at the base of his cock. Didn't hear the low groan that erupted from his throat in pleasure at the feeling of her taking his full length without hesitation.

Her attention was locked on Rachel and the way Puck disappeared into her mouth. If she looked to the side, she could just see a bulge in Rachel's throat from his cock in the full length mirror hanging on her wall. There was something about watching Rachel take a cock all the way into her throat - even someone else's - like that that awakened a deep curling fire in the pit of her stomach.

Her cock twitched in anticipation as her breathing changed, coming deeper as her heartbeat picked up. She ran her hands over the smooth globes of the girl's ass, pinching and stroking as she made her way down between muscular thighs to cup and squeeze the wet, hairless mound before she reached down to grip her throbbing cock. Continuing to watch Rachel's head bob up and down on Puck's dick, she used her head to tease the almost painfully swollen clit of the girl before lining up with her entrance.

She slid in in one smooth stroke, bottoming out just as her taut stomach pressed against the base of the dildo, pressing it a little further in. As she pulled out, the dildo slid out a bit with her, coaxed out by Rachel's body and the pressure of her cock against it through the thin wall between her vagina and anal passage. Pushing in again, she deliberately leaned into the dildo to push it back in, effectively fucking Rachel in both holes at once.

"Fuck her mouth," she gasped, reaching across to pull Puck into a hard, demanding kiss, nipping at his lip almost hard enough to draw blood until he opened his mouth to let her invade him with her tongue.

He didn't need to be told twice, his hands fisting in her hair as he drove his hard cock into Rachel's waiting mouth. Rachel moaned around the cock stretching her lips, her hands dropping from his ass to the ground to hold her up, her eyes closed as she was rocked by the sensation of being filled in all three holes and stimulated so roughly at the same time. She drew harsh breaths through her nose whenever it stopped being smashed against his hard lower belly as he fucked her mouth, grateful for her breath control training as she was spitted between Santana and Puck.

Above her, the fight for dominance through the kiss continued. Puck took a hand from Rachel's hair, reaching up to pinch and roll one of Santana's nipples between his fingers. Santana moaned into the kiss, tangling her fingers in his mohawk and yanking his head back to give her an edge as she pounded Rachel's soaked cunt with her cock and her ass with the dildo.

Before her partners were ready, Rachel came with a hard shudder that racked her whole body. The carpet between her knees quickly soaked through as her cum splashed out. She moaned unabashedly as they kept fucking her hard, dragging into another orgasm and another. She drifted in and out of consciousness for a moment as the waves of bliss thundered over her again and again.

Finally, Puck and Santana groaned and stiffened, unloading almost at the same time, flooding Rachel's throat and cunt with the warm, fullness of their sperm. Puck pulled out first, his softening cock slipping from her lips with a rush of cum she hadn't been able to swallow. He sat down on the bed, panting heavily.

"Holy shit was that a rush," he said, chest heaving as he fought to get his breath back. "Why the fuck haven't we done something like that before now?"

"Cause we didn't have a cockslut like Berry," Santana said, sliding out of Rachel's cunt with a rush of cum that slid down the girl's trembling thighs as she fought to hold herself up. She knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Easy," she whispered, supporting her, "I've got you."

"You don't have to," Rachel muttered, her cheeks flushing, but she smiled shyly as her tongue darted out to catch a trickle of Puck's cum.

"Fuck that," Santana said, lifting her up to kiss her as she slid the dildo out of the girl's ass and dropped it on the ground, moaning softly at the taste of Puck's sperm on her lips. "You're ours tonight. We'll take care of you."

Rachel smiled tentatively, letting herself lean against Santana as she helped her up onto the bed to sprawl on her back. She felt almost disconnected from her body as she stared at the ceiling with a vague smile. Everything seemed to be tingling with the electricity coursing through her burning veins. Each breath pulled into her slowly heaving chest a kiss of cold against an insatiable heat.

Santana eased her legs open as Puck watched with dazed interest. Her fingers were teasing brushes over sensitive skin causing micro shivers to erupt along olive skin. When she leaned down, her hot breath was the herald of her lips as she started at Rachel's knees and worked her way up, cleaning her inner thighs of the mixture of the three of them's cum with broad strokes of her tongue and careful kisses. She slowly worked her way higher and higher, Puck's interest growing as she came closer and closer to the apex of Rachel's thighs.

The first kiss to her messy mound was almost tentative it was so gentle. Rachel shivered from the teasing touch, but didn't otherwise move except to lazily spread her legs a little further apart, making her folds gape before Santana's gaze. Santana groaned softly, feeling her softening cock twitch with renewing but tired arousal at the sight and the musk that tickled her nose.

It was Puck's deeper groan mixing with a soft snapping sound that met her ears as she slid her tongue between wet folds for the first time. She didn't have to look at him to know he'd grabbed the bottle of lube and was fisting his cock hard again at the sight. She couldn't bring herself to care though as thing mingled taste of her, Puck, and Rachel covered her tongue as she lapped their cum up.

So enamored by the taste, she pressed her lips around Rachel's entrance and sucked, her tongue sliding into her channel to lap at the fluids filling her. Rachel moaned softly, a hand lazily sliding down to tangle in Santana's hair. Puck couldn't help himself as he leaned over and took one of Rachel's stiff peaks between his lips, sucking softly. For a second he wondered what her milk would taste like, but quickly brushed the thought aside as he focused on the pleasant feeling of running his tongue over her pebbly areolas.

Santana reached up and wrapped a loose fist around Puck's cock as he dropped it to focus on Rachel's tits. She pumped him slowly as she moved up to tease Rachel's swollen clit with lips and tongue, being careful to be gentle and slow. Her reward was the girl's low moans as she arched her back in an almost slow motion response.

"Relax," Puck muttered in between her breasts, running his tongue up over her clavicle to nip at her neck. "We'll take care of you."

Their attention was slow and gentle, but she was already so tenderly sensitive from being fucked so thoroughly, it didn't take long before she was letting out a whimpering cry and coming again. Her walls clenched hard around a cock that wasn't there and she almost cried at the feeling of loss not feeling her body being filled by something when she came. Puck's cum splashed over her thighs and into Santana's hair, making her give him a dirty look before licking Rachel clean again as the girl slumped back onto the bed.

Crawling up, she stretched out along one side of Rachel as Puck nestled in on the other side. "Better?" she asked softly.

"Much." Rachel still sounded dazed, but her smile was more in the present as she rolled her head to press a kiss first to Santana's lips, then to Puck's. "That was amazing."

Puck laughed softly. "You think _that_ was amazing, give us a bit to build a bit of energy and spunk back up and we'll _really_ rock your world."

"Like it'll take that long with someone as sexy as Rach here," Santana teased, leaning over to palm his testacles, rolling them between her fingers and toying with the loose, soft skin.

He groaned softly, bucking his hips towards her. "You're trying to kill me," he complained, but didn't move away. "You're literally trying to kill me with sex."

"Are you complaining?" Rachel asked, pulling him into a kiss.

" _Fuck_ no," he said with a breathless grin as he pulled away. "If I gotta die, that's the only way I wanna go."

"On your back," Santana whispered before running her tongue along the line of Rachel's neck, making her shiver. "Seriously, Puck. Lay the fuck down."

He rolled his eyes but complied because Santana had never steered him wrong when it came to sex. When Santana took one of Rachel's hands and coaxed her into giving him a handjob with her, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He was tired and knew he only had _maybe_ one more shot left in him before he'd have to pass out and then eat and drink a fuckton to recover when he woke up, but it was so worth it.

"Ride him," she whispered in Rachel's ear, her hot breath flowing over the sensitive lobe sending jolts of arousal straight to the girl's abused core. "I want to see you split yourself on his cock. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yes," she moaned, dragging her eyes opened to look at Santana with pupils so blown with lust her eyes looked black.

Santana helped her to her knees, pulling her into a searing kiss that had Puck groaning just watching it. Her hands stroked, cupped and kneaded Rachel's breasts as she kissed her and shuffled over to Puck on her knees, bringing the other girl along with her. She moaned at the feeling of Rachel's small, soft hands toying with her own breasts in marked contrast to Puck's big, rough ones from earlier.

When they reached Puck, she helped Rachel straddle his hips, her hands bracing on his chest as she held herself up off of him. A thick droplet of her arousal dripped from her swollen lips to splash against the head of his cock and slide down the shaft. He shivered, watching them but not touching as Santana put her hands between Rachel's thighs, one carefully gripping his thick cock and lining him up with Rachel's entrance as she used the other to part her slick folds.

"Down," she husked in Rachel's ear..

The shudder that racked her body as she felt his head push into the entrance seemed to continue unabated until she was sitting on his lap, his cock fully sheathed in her. She could feel his head just barely against her stretched down cervix in a sort of vaguely uncomfortable sort of pleasure. Santana leaned into her back, letting her feel the stiff peaks of her breasts pressing against her shoulder blades and the hard heat of her cock against the small of her back as she kept her in place.

"Do you trust me?" she asked softly when Rachel's head leaned back against her shoulder, her fingers brushing over her hips.

"Y-yes," Rachel breathed, panting as her hands stroked over Puck's chest.

"Then lean forward and, Puck, I swear to God if you move or even _think_ about coming, I'll make you regret it," she warned, pushing Rachel down more and more until she was laying against Puck's broad chest and his knuckles were turning white from the force of his grip on the headboard.

Moving behind them, she straddled Puck's legs and ran her hands over Rachel's exposed ass. Licking her lips, she slid her hands down over her thighs until they brushed against Puck's balls. She caressed the loose sacks for a moment before running two fingers up along the exposed bit of his shaft and slowly pressed them into Rachel.

Rachel moaned, jaw dropping in surprise as Santana's fingers worked into her along with Puck's cock, stretching her further. Santana watched her carefully as she worked a third finger in, stretching her out. She swallowed when her nearly her entire hand got in along with Puck's cock, her breathing coming fast as she thought about what she wanted to do and Rachel quivering around Puck's cock making him keep his eyes tightly shut and jaw clenched trying desperately not to come.

She finally pulled her dripping fingers out. "Just relax," she whispered, reaching down and lining up the head of her massive cock with Rachel's now gaping hole.

Rachel couldn't help the keen that broke out of her as she felt Santana press into her, her eyes wide and staring unseeingly down at Puck. It was a tight fit and Santana moaned lewdly as she slowly pushed in, feeling the bottom of her cock rubbing along Puck's shaft even as Rachel's walls clenched her hard. Finally she was fully in, her head firmly against Rachel's cervix and her breasts flattened against the girl's back as she panted desperately for control.

"Move," she gasped out to Puck. " _Slow_."

He groaned at the command but shifted his hips, drawing his length out of Rachel with such agonizing slowness she shuddered with each inch. When his head was gripped by the tight ring of her entrance and pressed hard against Santana's shaft, he shifted again, pushing back in. As he did, Santana started pulling out. They began an agonizing piston, a constant in and out friction through her dripping cunt.

Rachel couldn't be silent if she'd wanted to. The room filled with the sound of her panting cries as they picked up their pace. Her nails dug into Puck's arms as she gripped them to try and hold on to something - _anything_ \- as they fucked her.

She couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Couldn't _breathe_. All she was was the overwhelming feeling of their cocks rubbing together inside of her. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Then Puck couldn't take it anymore. He came with a shuddering gasp, filling the few spaces left in her channel with cum. As the heavy warmth filled Rachel and surrounded Santana's massive cock, Santana lost it, coming with her teeth buried in Rachel's shoulder as she tried desperately not to scream as the force of her orgasm washed over her. Rachel's orgasm struck her with such overwhelming strength that she passed out, slumping between them.

For a long time, they laid there, sandwiched together on the bed, only rolling to the side so Puck could stop being crushed. Finally, their cocks softened and slid out of Rachel with a flood of sticky come and a shuddering moan from the unconscious girl in the middle. Santana reached over and stroked Puck's arm with a tired hand.

"No more," he muttered, his eyes barely open. "I'm done."

She managed a tiny laugh. "God, who knew our midget was such a freak," she whispered, brushing a hand over Rachel's hair.

Puck cracked an eye open. "So she's _ours_ now?"

"Damn straight. You know anyone else who this wouldn't kill?" she teased, before cuddling in and letting sleep claim her.

He laughed and closed his eyes. "Fuck no. Our princess needs sex gods like us," he muttered, falling asleep himself.


	8. Epilogue - Variation A

It was almost three months later to the day when a haggard looking Rachel staggered into school wearing gold star pajamas, a housecoat and slippers with her hair in disarray. Puck was the first person from Glee to see her.

"Hey, Rach. You look like shit. Is everything okay?" She couldn't be bothered to glare at him for pointing out the obvious.

"No." She grabbed his arm and dragged him around the corner to a less busy hall. "I need you to find Santana and meet me in the choir room as soon as possible."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What for?"

"Never mind that, just do it." And she was gone.

* * *

  
When he walked into the choir room followed by a vaguely annoyed looking Santana, it didn't take long before he spotted Rachel looking despondent and sitting on a stool.

"Okay, what's the big deal?" Santana asked, only to be interrupted by Rachel getting up and handing her a piece of white plastic. "The fuck?"

Puck's eyes widened as he recognized the home pregnancy test. "Holy shit, Rach! You're knocked up?"

Rachel couldn't speak for once in her life. She just nodded slowly, looking down at the ground.

Santana snorted and tossed the stick back to her. "So? Why am I here?"

Rachel sighed exasperatedly. "Because it's entirely possible you and or Noah is the father, Santana! Honestly!"

"Not possible." She folded her arms and glared at her. "You're on birth control."

"And no form of birth control is one hundred percent effective!"

"This is fucking _great_!"

They both turned to glare at the grinning young man. " _What_?"

"Babies! Come on, Rach! It'll be good! My pool cleaning business is doing good and I'll totally be a good dad. I don't even care if the kid is San's. Just give it a chance. Please?"

She sighed and Santana cut in. "You're not seriously considering this, are you?"

"Don't start. It's my body and future at stake here," Rachel pointed out. "I was merely informing the two of you as you are the only sexual partners I've ever had. And I had you _at the same time_."

"So we _both_ could be your baby daddy?" Puck asked musingly. "Cool. Weird and freaky, but cool. Come on, San..."

She rolled her eyes but threw up her arms in exasperated surrender. "Oh fine, whatever. We can do the creepy family thing with Berry. God, the things I do for amazing sex..."

Neither girl was expecting Puck to pull both of them into a hug, but when Rachel smiled shyly at Santana, she found herself smiling back. Under her special underwear, her cock twitched slightly at the intoxicating smell of her lovers surrounding her. Maybe this whole family thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

Rachel cuddled into the arms of her lovers and sighed happily. She ignored the nagging thought about how she'd been off birth control for almost a year. Everything had gone exactly to plan.

And if there was one thing Rachel Berry was good at, it was planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this! On to Variation B now!


	9. Chapter 6 - Variation B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Intersexuality/g!penis, spanking, analplay, vaginal, toys, lube, oral, objectplay, bondage, breast play, dirty talk

She finally pulled out with a groan, bringing a rush of cum with her to drip down Rachel's thighs in a sticky mess. "God, you're a mess," she muttered, reaching down to smear the cum over the girl's thighs. "Fucking sticky with my cum. But you like that, don't you? Little cumslut like you."

Rachel could only moan, her face pressed into the bedspread as she tried to recover herself. Her body seemed to be vibrating with pleasure. Santana's hand cracked down on her ass, causing a red mark to rise up on the pale globe of her cheek but Rachel only rocked with the impact, shivering. The taller girl's eyes narrowed and she slapped her again, frowning when she realized it was making her hand hurt more than making the other girl respond.

Looking around, a smirk grew as she spotted a familiar silver and orange hair brush that had made many annoying appearances in Myspace videos that Santana would adamantly deny ever watching. Walking over to her dresser on legs that trembled slightly from the exertion of the last couple hours, she picked it up and gave it a test swing as she looked back at Rachel's prostrate body.

"Oh, yeah, this'll work," she muttered with an evil smirk, her softening cock swinging freely between her legs as she stalked back over and climbed on the bed, running a hand over Rachel's ass. "You're gonna regret not answering me, Rach."

Rachel started to turn her head to look back at her confusedly when the improvised paddle struck first. Her eyes shot open and she squeaked in alarm, trying to get away from the sharp sting of the unforgiving brush slapping against her flesh, but Santana was faster and had her wrists pinned together above her head with one hand. Again and again the back of the brush cracked against her ass, drawing first whimpers then out right sobs from the girl beneath her as Santana knelt on the bed beside her.

"Do you know how much I used to hate this stupid brush?" Santana asked almost conversationally as she dropped it beside her and ran her hand over the hot flesh, fingers dipping between them to test her core. "Fuck, you're actually wetter! God damn, Rach!" She picked up the brush again with a laugh. "You're such a kinky little freak. If I wasn't so wiped right now, I'd fuck your tight ass into this bed so damn hard it'd leave a permanent impression."

She moved to straddle one of Rachel's thighs, pushing her legs apart with her knee before teasing her core with the handle of the brush as she leaned over her to keep her hands held down. Rachel gasped, tears of pain trickling down her face, but she didn't say anything. Santana growled softly, not liking the silence.

You want me to fuck you with this annoying damn brush?" she hissed in Rachel's ear, rubbing her clit with the tip of the handle. "You want me to pound your nasty cumslot with it like it was my cock, Berry?"

"Y-yes," she gasped, trying to press up for more contact. "P-please!"

"Fuck you're a nasty slut," Santana growled, shoving the rounded tip into her cunt and thrusting in until the brush bottomed out. "I'm gonna fuck your filthy cunt with this brush, slut, and you're gonna let me sleep cause I gotta get my strength back to fuck you right again."

Rachel moaned into the bedspread, her abused core clenching around the unforgiving hardness of the silicon covered handle as Santana pumped in in and out roughly. She writhed, caught between Santana's unrelenting grip on her wrists and the brush handle plunging in and out of her sopping core. Her breath came in harsh pants, broken with sobbing cries muffled by the thick cotton of her bed spread.

"That's right, slut," Santana growled, feeling her sore cock twitching as she watched Rachel move beneath her, but too exhausted to rise. "You like being fucked like this. Fuck, you'd probably like it if I climbed in your window while you were sleeping and just tied you down and fucked you while your precious daddies were sleeping down the hall. Just tear that ugly ass shit you call a night gown off you and leave you naked with cum dripping outta every hole. You'd fucking like that wouldn't you? Probably dream about some big dicked stranger coming in and just fucking the shit outta you."

She bent over as she thrust particularly roughly into the girl, making her scream. "Bet you were fucking disappointed as hell to find out the Jolly Green Giant had such a tiny little dick. He'd never be able to get you off like this. Fuck, screwing him would be like riding my damn thumb. Skinny little excuse for a prick. But I know you. I know what kinda freak you are. I know how you like it don't I?"

"Yes!" Rachel screamed, clenching down so hard in her orgasm that the brush was immobilized by her pulsing walls as the bedspread dampened with a spreading puddle from her clit.

"God damn," Santana mumbled in awe, pulling the brush out of Rachel - appreciating the way her body shivered as it left her - and tossing it aside. "I could do anything do you and you'd let me, wouldn't you?" she mused, idly running a hand along her spine.

"Y-yes..." Rachel's voice was softer and trembling with exertion, but she managed to look up at Santana with one eye. "It's stupid, but I know you won't do anything that's too far..."

"Trusting as well as a freak." She shook her head and got up to wash up. Coming back with a wet washcloth and a towel, she ran it between Rachel's legs, cleaning up the worst of the mess before putting down the towel over the growing wet spot Rachel created. Climbing back into bed, she flopped over on her back. "Be quiet for a while, Rach. I gotta sleep if I wanna keep up with you."

Rachel chuckled vaguely, feeling limp and unable to move herself. "I think... I can do with a break for a couple hours," she managed tease, dragging herself up to get a pillow to rest her head on.

"God damn you're a freaky slut," Santana muttered, closing her eyes and drifting off.

 

A few hours later, Santana woke up to the familiar scent of her favorite food mixing with another smell wafting through the room, a fairly unfamiliar feeling from her chest, and a very familiar sensation coming from her groin. Dragging her eyes open, the first thing she noticed was a plate of warm breadsticks sitting on the bed just out of reach. The second thing she noticed was her hands - and apparently ankles too - were tied to the posts of the four poster bed.

Frowning dangerously, her attention was drawn to the third and fourth things. Rachel's lips were wrapped around one of her nipples, almost devouring half of her breast as she suckled vigorously. The feeling of her hot tongue lashing the peak as the girl moaned in happy bliss mixed with the sight of it brought an involuntary guttural groan of pleasure from the other girl's throat. When she finally managed to look past that with lust blackened eyes, she saw the girl's slim hand wrapped around her cock and stroking it slowly hard again, the underlying scent of lube being the strange scent mixing with the breadsticks.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Berry!" she choked out, jerking on the scarves holding her arms back. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Her lips left her breast with a wet pop, a thin trail of saliva connecting her to her nipple. "Hardly, Santana. I was feeling rested after our nap, so I decided to... test my skills, so to speak." She dragged the flat of her tongue over Santana's neglected nipple as she watched her before blowing over it and making Santana shiver almost violently at the change in sensation.

She let go of Santana's semi-erect cock and sat up, stretching long and languidly. "I feel much better after the nap," she added, straddling Santana's thighs so her cock laid against Rachel's paler stomach as she reached for a breadstick. "I think that sustenance is in order though," she said, idly trailing the stick down between her breasts and down over her stomach to collect a little arousal from her thigh. "For you," she added, teasing a stunned Santana's lips with the arousal soaked breadstick.

Santana groaned low in her throat before biting off the end of the breadstick, chewing slowly and swallowing. "Fuck.... when did you get sexy, Berry?"

"When you started fucking me," she said with a sly smile, shifting to slide her wet folds over Santana's semi-erect cock and sliding over it, coating it with her arousal.

She pulled at the scarves binding her wrists to the bed, wanting desperately to grip those tanned hips and guide her the way she wanted. She groaned in frustration, her eyes fixed on the way her cock bent towards her stomach under the pressure of Rachel's body. How Rachel's lips slid over the soft skin. The bead of precum welling out from under the foreskin as Rachel's movements slid her skin along her shaft, just barely tugging the foreskin back with each stroke.

She swallowed and looked up in time to see Rachel devouring the last bite of the breadstick. "Fuck, baby," she whined. "This shit ain't fair..."

Rachel laughed and picked up another stick. "About as fair as you beating my ass with my brush was," she pointed out, rolling her body over Santana's hardening dick and somehow managing to make it feel as if it was her whole body transmitting feeling to her sensitive member. "Am I doing this right?" she asked, an incongruously shy expression on her face as she rubbed her clit over the ridge of Santana's cock. "Do you want me?"

Santana choked off a groan, her eyes rolling back in her head at the feeling. She nodded urgently. "Yes... fuck, God! Yes!"

She laughed in a way that made a shiver curl through Santana's spine to settle at the base of her cock and dragged her eyes back open in time to see Rachel rise up on her knees and reach down to spread herself open before dropping the breadstick on the bed and grabbing Santana's cock to line it up. She slid down on her with a moan of satisfaction, loving the way her body stretched just right to take her all the way to the hilt. Once she had the girl fully encased in her hot channel, she smirked down at Santana and picked up the breadstick again.

"Then I just have one rule," she whispered, squeezing her walls along her shaft with deliberate contractions of her muscles as she set the breadstick to Santana's lips. "You eat this and let me do what I want to you."

"W-what?" Santana glared up at her incredulously. "Are you crazy?"

"I spent last night letting you use me as your fucktoy," she pointed out, rolling her hips and grinding herself against her, "so I think I get to use you a bit in return. Now eat, Santana," she insisted pointedly, pushing the breadstick into her mouth. "You stop and I stop," she added.

"You are such a fucking tease," she mumbled around a mouthful of breadstick, watching as Rachel slowly started riding her.

"Mmm, but you enjoy it," she pointed out, letting Santana hold the breadstick in her lips in favor of cupping her breasts and kneading them as she rolled her hips. She kept her eyes locked on Santana's as she rose up a good four inches off her cock and slid back down, slowly fucking herself beyond her ability to think as she squeezed the firm globes of Santana's breasts, feeling her nipples pressing against her palms.

She moaned, never breaking eye contact despite her eyelids falling down to half cover her nearly black with lust gaze. Her arousal dripped down along Santana's shaft, matting the neatly groomed patch of black fuzz at the base of her cock. She panted as she rode her, her chest heaving, a bead of sweat forming in the hollow of her throat and slipping down between her heaving breasts.

Somehow Santana had managed to eat the entire breadstick, crumbs littering her full lips but her normal adoration of the taste was gone - she couldn't have told anyone if she'd eaten a breadstick or a piece of paper if they'd asked after. Her attention was locked on the girl writhing on her cock above her and sending pleasure shooting through her body from her breasts and cock being worked in time with each other. She panted for breath, her head falling back as she dug her heels into the bed and tried desperately to shift her hips up and encourage Rachel's agonizingly slow pace to pick up.

"Do you want more?" she panted, peering down at her captive lover through hooded eyes. "Tell me..."

"Yes," she groaned, trying desperately to thrust her hips up and sink the length of her member into the tight wet heat of Rachel's channel. "Oh God, Rachel, fuck! I need you to stop screwing around and fuck me!"

Rachel laughed, a husky, dark thing that sent shivers running over Santana's skin. "Then promise me something."

"W-what? Name it," she panted, aching with the need for more friction, more, pressure, just more. Her eyes fell closed as she tried to focus on what Rachel was doing to her, her attention getting lost in the dual pleasure coming from her cock and her breasts.

"I want another meeting."

"W-what?" She dragged her eyes open to stare up at Rachel in confusion as the girl rose up and stopped her agonizingly slow pace with Santana's head just inside her. "Wait! No! Don't stop!"

"I want," Rachel purred, sinking down on Santana's cock slowly until it was fully engulfed in her before rolling her body forward to rest along the other girl's body, her breasts rubbing against Santana's almost painfully hard nipples and her lips tantalizingly close to Santana's, "another meeting. Like this, but... where I say and when."  
*  
"Fuck," Santana moaned, gripping the scarves binding her wrists so tightly her knuckles were white. "Fine, okay, whatever... just fuck me dammit!"

Rachel laughed, happy to have gotten what she wanted as she pushed herself back up. "I like having you like this," she mused, getting her knees under her.

Santana groaned piteously. "Can you just stop talking for once and fucking fuck me?"

She laughed again, running her hands along Santana's stomach to pinch her sensitive nipples and give them a little hug. "I think I can do that. Tell me how you want me, Santana."

"Oh God... hard and fast," she panted, her eyes fixed on the girl above her as Rachel started moving.

"What do you say?" was panted out as Rachel rolled her body while clamping her muscles down on the bound girl's cock.

"Fucking shit... please, okay?" she gasped out. "Please fuck me... I'm begging you!"

Rachel giggled - actually giggled. "Since you asked so nicely..."

She started moving, gripping Santana's breasts in both hands as she rode her cock. Santana panted with her mouth gaping open as she watched the girl's small breasts bouncing with the force of Rachel's movements. Whimpers and moans escaped her open mouth as she tried her best to move with her.

When her eyes started to glaze over, Rachel slowed her pace and reached out across the bed, fumbling for the silvery vibe she'd found in Santana's bag while waiting for her to wake up. Sliding it down between them, she slicked it through her folds, catching Santana's attention when she moaned softly as it brushed over her sensitive clit. The girl watched wide eyed as she coated it with their mixed fluids before reaching behind her and slowly pushing it into Santana's ass, keeping her eyes locked on Santana's.

Santana swallowed harshly. She'd forgotten about the egg vibrator in her bag until that moment. The vibe had been purchased on impulse for her own use, but she'd never thought Rachel would find it, let alone use it on her. She moaned softly as it nestled against that special place inside her.

Rachel smirked down at her as she reached for the controller and flipped the vibe on before picking her pace back up. Santana bucked under her, caught between the vibe massaging her prostate with surging pulses that never seemed to quite stop, Rachel's tight cunt sliding over her throbbing cock, the hands massaging her breasts and teasing her aching nipples, and the sheer lack of being able to move her hands and feet in any way. Her head pressed into the pillows as she tried to arch into Rachel, driven to absolute distraction.

"Oh... oh godfuckdamnshit," she cried in an increasingly incoherent burst of sound that spilled from her lips before her back arched hard enough to issue an audible crackle of released tension from her spine as she shot her load deep into Rachel's thirsty core.

Coming herself from the heavy wet feeling of being filled with Santana's cum, Rachel rocked a few more times before sliding free to let Santana's hard worked cock slump down against her thigh as it softened. "That was fun," she whispered, her limbs feeling heavy with stated pleasure as she reached up to untie Santana's wrists.

"You're insane," the cheerleader mumbled, but she didn't protest as Rachel cuddled into her after untying her ankles.

"Mmm... but I get to choose when and where this happens again," Rachel responded with a pleased smile, leaning over to idly suckle a nipple before Santana batted her away.

"Are you trying to kill me, woman? No more," she protested weakly. "Just fucking sleep already."

Rachel chuckled softly. "Mmm... okay."


End file.
